One Piece: Genderbend Bits
by JackJackJackie2
Summary: Review what scene from the anime/manga and I'll write it. (might take some time though) Review please! Drabbles. Genderbent Strawhat crew. Fem!Luffy,Zoro,Sanji,Ussop,Chopper,Franky,Brook and Male!Nami,Robin (Help think of names?)


**Hey everyone!**

**So I've seen some "Lets rewrite one piece with the straw hat's genderbent stories" and their pretty good, btw. **

**But it never gets to the part where you want to read.**

**So basically review plz on what you want to see, and I'll write it and stuff.**

**If no one reviews, then I'll write what I want to see. :3**

**So yeah.**

**Names (so far. Help me out?)**

**Luffy=Lucy**

**Zoro=Zora**

**Ussop=Ussopina? idk help**

**Sanji=Sanje? help plz**

**Nami=Namizo**

**Chopper=Chopper? (Chappy? lol Breed)**

**Robin=Robin (or Rob for short :3)**

**Franky= Franky**

**Brook=Brooklyn**

**~~So yeah~~**

**I DON'T ANYTHING MENTIONED/USED AT ALL ;-;**

**I'll start:**

* * *

><p>A pirate shot at him.<p>

Mihawk took his sword and simply reflected the bullets off his sword.

"What? I missed? But I aimed straight at him!" The pirate yelled.

"He diverted it." A voice came from the back. Zora was eyeing Mihawk as she walked towards him. "He changed the course of the bullet with the tip of his sword."

"That can't be!" The pirate shouted in disbelief. Zora only kept walking forward, her hand on her swords.

"He's got three swords! It couldn't be...?" Another pirate gasped.

But Zora didn't pay any attention the the pirates around her. "I've ne'er seen a sword handled so gently, or with such grace." She admitted.

Mihawk's eyes strolled over to look at Zora. "There is no strength in swordplay based on force."

Zora looked carefully at Mihawk before saying, "Did you use that sword to slice up this ship?"

"I did." He repiled.

"Then it must be true..." Zora said. She finally met her goal, her dream. She just had to defeat it. "you are the best!" She tightened the bandana on her head. Zora usually wore her hair in a pony tail, but she didn't want to people to think that she was a useless woman, and treat her differently. So instead, she kept her hair in a bun, and covered it up with her bandana. "I set sail for only one reason. To meet you!"

"And what is your goal?" Mihawk asked.

"To beat you!" Zora exclaimed.

"How foolish."

Zora pulled out her white blade. " You've got extra time! So let's do this!"

The pirate around them were starting to realize who was standing in front of them. "It's Zoro! The Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"Really?" Even Don Krieg sounded amused. "It's the pirate hunter?"

Even Sanje looked surprised, sitting in the background.

"Oiiii! Lucy!" Ussop(ina) yelled at her. "We have to go! Or else we'll lose Merry an Namizo!" Lucy didn't bother turning to look at her. She was too busy watch the fight between Zoro and Mihawk begin.

"A fight?" Hawk-eye asked in a sarcastic tone. "You're a weak, pitiful creature."

Zora started to get angry, you could see the rage building up in her body. Mihawk moved so quickly from his boat to were Zora was standing, you could've mistaken it for teleportation.

"You are in fact, a competent swordsman..." Mihawk said. "But you should see the difference in our abilities before we even cross swords."

"But I must ask you, why do you challenge me?" Mihawk asked Zora. "For courage? Or simply your ignorance?"

"It's my ambition that drove me to fight." Zora answered with a cocky smile. She began to take out to he rest of her swords. "Also, I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"No one can beat Zora-san!" Yosaku yelled. He and Johnny began to cheer her on. "She's already the best in the world!"

Zora cringed at the word 'she' but she let it slip by. Identity didn't matter right now.

Although Mihawk saw Zora's behavior, and smile to himself.

Lucy was still calmly watching, as Mihawk pulled off his pendant around his neck, to reveal that it was a small sword.

Zora narrowed her eyes as she looked at the small knife in Mihawk's hand. "What do you intend to do with that?" She asked.

"It should be more than enough. Besides, you wouldn't use a canon to kill a fly right?" Mihawk said coldly. "You might have quite a reputation here in the East Blue, but this sea is by far, the weakest of the four."

"I've had just enough of your attitude!" She yelled. "Don't treat me like a wimp! NOW YOU DIE!"

"You have no idea how big the world really is." Mihawk sighed.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled as he struck, but to everyone's amazement, Hawk-Eye didn't just catch the attack, but he stopped all three swords dead in mid-strike.

"What the-?" Zora said in disbelief.

"Zoro!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

"What? Zora-san's Oni Giri was stopped?" Johnny yelled.

"But that's crazy!" Yosaku shouted along with him. "The attack has never failed to stop an enemy! What's going on?"

"I am not that far behind the world's strongest!" She yelled as she attacked again, but this time no longer as calm or collective as she usually was in battle. It was here that they could fully see that Mihawk shook Zora to the core.

She started to swing at Mihawk viciously with her swords. But Mihawk barely had to defend himself as he parried each swing or merely stepped lightly out of the way—so he didn't even get a scratch on him.

Mihawk stepped aside, causing Zora to collapse onto the ground. Her bandana, and bun came loose. Green hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Zora-san!" Yosaku yelled. "What's wrong! Fight for real!"

"Zora-san!" Johnny yelled.

"Zora?" A pirate murmured. "Isn't that a girls name?"

"I though it was just his nickname." Another pirate said.

"Shit." Zora said, standing up. "My bun... Came out." Her long green hair covered her eyes.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro is a... Girl?" Some of the pirates yelled.

"Wwwhhaat?" Ussop(ina) yelled along with them.

"You didn't know?" Lucy turned around to face Usopp(ina).

"No!"

"A woman?" Mihawk said. "Why would you dress like a boy?"

"Cause, men look down on woman..." Zora mumbled. "And they don't use their full strength in battle when challenged by one..."

"Hmph." Mihawk huffed. "I don't see your point. Why even leave your hair long, when you know it'll get in the way?"

Flashback:

_Little Zora just finished training, and headed over to see her friend/rival, Kuina, to challenge her again._

_"OI! Kuina! Wanna duel again?" Zora cried, running around the dojo, trying to find her._

_"I'm over here Zora!" Kuina said. "Just a sec!"_

_Zora ran into the room that Kuina was in. She was sitting on top of a tall stool, and her dad was going around her, cutting of a bit of her blue hair, so it didn't grow too long._

_"What are you doing?" Zora asked, seeing Kuina getting a trim._

_"I'm just cutting my hair." She answered simply. "Well really, my dad's doing it."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"It gets in the way of fighting." Kuina replied. She looked at Zora's hair, which was currently at shoulder length. "Why don't you cut yours Zora!"_

_"NO WAY!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I like to have long hair." She replied, "It makes me feel older, and more... adult-like." Zora kinda looked down, and added very quietly, "plus... It's pretty..."_

_Kuina smiled. "Who knew you had such a girly personality?"_

_"NO I DON'T!"_

_"Admit it, you do." Kuina teased._

_"KUINA!"  
><em>

Mihawk noticed the sudden pause, as Zora lifted her head.

"Johnny and Yosaku said not to cut it..." She lied instead.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes. "Why would you listen to them?"

"I-I don't know..." Zora said. _"Sorry Kuina, I'm more mature now. Looks like I'm giving up that 'girly' side of mine. Doesn't matter though."_ Zora took her Wado, and sliced off her long green hair. The green locks fell back into place, framing her face. "Long hair was a mess anyway."

"There aren't many long haired swords woman anyway." Mihawk.

"I'm not a swords woman, I'm a swordsman!" Zora stood up again. "You can't be that much stronger than me!" Her rage returned, an she continued to attack Mihawk ferociously. But Mihawk easily blocked each attack with the tiny sword he had.

"Such ferocious swords play." He said.

"How can he defend Zoro's three sword style?" A pirate yelled.

"Dude, Zoro is a girl." Another pirate told him.

"Oh, no wonder."

Zora was dazed from exhaustion. She marched forward, trying again, but she was so slow and worn-out that even a weak swordsman could've easily stepped out of the way. With nothing to hit, Zora fell forward again, gasping for air as she lay there—with Mihawk looking down at him.

"What is it then?" He asked her. "What weight do you carry on your shoulders! Speak up weakling!"

"How dare you!" Yosaku called out. "You'll pay for that!"

"We'll teach you a lesson!" Johnny added. His sword was drawn, as ready to fight.

"Stop it you two!" Lucy cried as he slammed Johnny and Yosaku back into the boat. "Jut stay put!"

"Luffy?" Ussopina asked.

"I can still fight!" Zora declared, standing up again. "I refuse to be defeated!"

Mihawk didn't say anything, as Zora prepared her attack. "Tiger..."

Before Zora could attack, Mihawk impaled her with the small blade, right above her heart.

"You are defeated, yet won't step back. Why not?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know," Zora answered honestly as blood trailed from her mouth and ran down the side of her face, staining her shirt. "But… I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step I'd be shattering the promises I made. I can't run. I would lose my honor. You see, without that there'd be nothing left for me here!"

"That's what defeat is." Mihawk said simply.

"I won't accept defeat." Zora answered sharply.

"Then you die." Mihawk said.

Zora look straight at Mihawk. "I'D RATHER DIE THEN GIVE UP!"

She moved her swords in a triangular shape. "I'm Roronoa Zoro!"

Mihawk grabbed his black sword. "I'll remember it." He said. "No one quite as strong as you has come around for quite some time." He fully took out his black sword.

"So as a swordsman courtesy," Mihawk finished, showing off the bright gleam of the sword as he brought it swinging around. "I'll use the world's strongest black sword to defeat you!"

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Zora said as Johnny and Yosaku pleaded for her to stop, which she ignored.

Zora spun her swords, and prepared to attack, while Mihawk did the same. Hawk-eye ran past him. For a moment nothing happened until Zora's cheap black swords shattered into pieces, while Zora collapsed on the floor.

Mihawk was about to finish her off when she stood up, and sheathed her Wado back, and faced Mihawk with her arms spread out.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked her.

Zora smiled and repiled, "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

Hawk-Eye returned the grin. "Fine," he answered. And with a single slash, he cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest, for a second there wasn't anything… but then blood cascaded out of the wound. Unable to stand any longer, Zoro's body slowly fell backwards to the sea.

"ZORO!" Lucy yelled.

"You shouldn't rush these things... Young lady." Mihawk said as Zora fell into the water.

"Zoro!" Ussopina cried.

"ZORA-SIS!" Johnny as Yosaku shouted.

"NOOOOO!" Lucy screamed, tears also appearing in her eyes. Suddenly another voice sounded from right next to them.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Sanje screamed out just as Zoro fell into the sea. "GIVE UP YOUR AMBITIONS AND LIVE!"

Lucy was shaking from where she stood. "Damn you!" She growled out. She rocketed himself over to deal with Mihawk himself just as Johnny and Yosaku jumped in after Zora.

It looked as though Lucy was gonna slam into Mihawk as she came flying right at him, but he moved out of the way just in time so that Lucy crashed into the side of the wreckage.

"Are you that swords woman's comrade?" Mihawk questioned calmly when Lucy got his head stuck and was now attempting to pull it out. "I'm impressed with you for not interfering." He said. "Don't worry. Your friend will live."

Johnny and Yosaku had brought Zora onto the surface of the water. "Zora-san! Say something!"

"Zoro?" Lucy exclaimed. At hearing his name, Zora suddenly came back to life and began to coughed up water and blood.

"Zoro!" Lucy called back again worriedly as the two dragged Zora back to their boat where Usoppina was waiting for them. Together, they pulled him onboard and Usoppina went to get some medicine for him.

"It's still far too early for you to die," Mihawk said as he folded his arms and proclaimed loudly. "My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! You're strong, but there is still much for you to learn! No matter how many years it takes I will hold this title as the greatest in the world and wait for you! Until that day you must hone your skills! Then, seek me out! Roronoa Zora!"

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: lol, I hope you liked that little flashback with Kuina :3<strong>

**Thats it. :3**

**ok bai.**


End file.
